Gummy Bears
by Goyard
Summary: DMHG. Draco and Hermione alone in the common room with a packet of gummy bears. One shot.


**Title: **Gummy Bears

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** This is my first time writing a Draco/Hermione story, although I've been a fan of this pairing for a long time. Hopefully I did it right and you like the story. Enjoy!

Like most of the seventh year students in Hogwarts, they were all cramming for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s which would begin tomorrow morning, and for Hermione, that meant locking herself in her common room and staying away from her other two best friends, namely Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She loved them dearly, but the two of them were so rowdy even during study time and she refused to be disturbed when there was going to be a very important exam the next day.

So, on a day where the sun was just screaming for them to go outside and play, she stayed glued on her chair and desk reading Chapter XII of her Trasfiguration textbook while munching on a pack of gummy bears. The only companion she had was her faithful cat, Crookshanks and the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. For the past forty-five minutes, she had the feeling that someone had been watching her intensely. Since Crookshanks was busy playing with a rubber ball she bought him a few days ago, it must be the blond boy sitting opposite of her. Taking another bite at her gummy bear, she cast a quick glance at him. Draco didn't tease and insulted her anymore ever since they had a truce. Meaning, the both of them wouldn't tease, insult, hex and they would be civil to each other. They would only meet or talk when it was necessary. The Heads position came with a price which forced them to share a common room and basically live with each other for a whole year. If they wanted to make it out alive, it would be better for everyone if they just got along.

Draco Malfoy had been starring blatantly at the girl in front him. It was a surprise she hadn't poked his eyes out. Ever since the day they agreed to be civil to each other, he realized that Hermione Granger wasn't that bad to look at. He actually had grown very fond of her. This time however, his attention wasn't focused on her face, instead he was watching her eat the colourful food which was shaped like a bear. He watched with interest as she picked another one of the bear thing-y. It was so tiny, yet she didn't just eat the whole thing at once. She would tear its head from its body by biting it or just using her hands, and then she chewed it slowly.

He was about to return to his textbook when he caught her eyes looking straight at him. His face flushed and he immediately looked down.

"Do you want some?" She offered him her bear thing-y and he nodded, not trusting his voice to speak it.

Draco picked the red one. He squished it between his fingers before putting it into his mouth. He made a disgusted face before forcing himself to swallow it. "What is that? It's nasty."

Hermione snickered at him. Noted, Draco Malfoy didn't like cherry. "It's gummy bear. The one you just ate tastes of cherry. Try the yellow one."

He did as was told and ate the yellow gummy bear. It tasted like lemon. This time he got to appreciate the texture of this muggle food before swallowing it. He then tried eating the rest of the coloured bear except the red ones and made faces when he ate the ones he hated.

Hermione watched him eat in amusement. Draco Malfoy liked gummy bears. Will wonder ever ceased? She picked another red one and bit it. She liked cherry though not many people liked it.

"Why did you do that?"

His voice startled her. "What?"

"Why did you do that?"

Hermione looked around to see if she had accidentally done something bad. "Do what?"

"You tear the heads off before you eat them."

Hermione looked at her hands. One was holding the head and the other was holding the body. She hadn't realised that she always did that until he mentioned it. "Oh. I don't know. It's a habit, I guess. I didn't even realise I was doing it."

He smiled at her. The first genuine smile she had ever seen and that made her smile too. "You should do it more often. You know, smile."

His smile turned into a smirk. "I smile all the time."

"That is not a smile. That is a smirk."

"What's your point?"

"The point is, you should smile more often."

"Why?"

"Because you look good when you smile." Hermione blushed the moment the words came out of her lips. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Are you saying I'm good looking?" His smirk got even bigger. "Do you like me, Granger?"

"What? Of course not!"

"But you agree that I'm handsome."

"I didn't say that. I said you look good when you smile. That's all. That doesn't mean you are handsome or that I like you."

Draco seemed to think for a while before he spoke again. "You offered me your bear food thing." He picked another gummy and popped it into his mouth.

"That doesn't count for anything. I would even offer Snape the gummy bear if he were here." She huffed. "Now can we get back to studying? I think we've wasted enough time arguing about gummy bear."

"Fine."

Hermione placed the gummy bear between them so both could reach it easily. The silent however, didn't last for ten minutes before Draco asked again, or perhaps told her. "Go out with me, Granger."

Hermione nearly choked. "What?"

"Go out with me." He repeated. "You know, on dates or dinner or a walk in the park. Whatever you call it."

"Why would I want to do that? Or better yet, why would _you_ want to do that?"

He smirked once again. "Simple, Granger. Because I like you. And you like me too."

"I do NOT like you! I – wait, you like me?" She starred at him while gapping like a fish.

"What is it with you today, Granger? Haven't you been cleaning your ears? Do I have to repeat everything I said to you?" He drawled.

"You like me?" She repeated dumbly.

"I said that, didn't I?"

"I thought you hate me."

Draco frowned upon hearing it. "Didn't we have a truce at the beginning of this year?"

"Yes, but I thought it was only because we are Heads, you know. We have to work together."

"Well, yes, that was the reason at that time, but I'm beginning to like you. Go out with me."

"Is this a sick joke you are playing, Malfoy?"

"No. Go out with me."

"You are lying."

"No, I am not. Malfoys' honour." He held up one hand in the air. "Go out with me."

"What good is your word to me? I don't trust you."

"I never break a promise or tell lies. Go out with me."

"You are a git. And stop ordering me to go out with you!" Hermione said, annoyed.

"I am not ordering you. I am asking you to go out with me."

"_That_, is not asking. You are practically ordering me like some dictator. When people ask or want something, it usually is followed by the world '_please'_." She scoffed at him. "And you called yourself a gentleman."

Draco rolled his eyes. "_Please_, go out with me."

"No."

"What, I already said please."

"And my answer is no."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go out with you."

"Why don't you want to go out with me?"

Hermione looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "Because I don't like you."

"Ah, but you like me enough to offer your bear food thing."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Malfoy, it is called gummy bears. Not 'bear food thing'."

He waved her off. "Whatever. Go out with me."

"No."

"Go out with me."

"No."

"Go out with me."

"Shut up! I'm trying to study!"

"Go out with me."

"MALFOY!"

"Go out with me. You know, I can do this all day long so you'd better agree or I won't let you study in peace."

"NO!"

"Go out with me."

"Go out with me."

"Go out wit—"

"FINE!"

He smirked victoriously. "I know you'd cave."

"We will only go out once the exam is over. And it will only be a _onetime_ thing. Now leave me the hell alone!"

Draco pushed back his chair and stood up. He went around the table and leaned down so his face was levelled with hers. "Don't study so hard, Hermione." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione gasped when his lips touched hers. Never in a million years, had she ever thought that Draco Malfoy would kiss her and that he'd have such soft lips. She wanted so much to be angry and yell things to him for kissing her, but she could only starred at his retreating back as he walked back to his room with a packet of her gummy bears in his hand.

"That's mine!" Her lips finally formed the words, but not the ones she wanted to say.

"I know." He smiled at her before closing the door. "I like the red ones. It tastes like you."

- THE END -

**Review? Please?**


End file.
